She's like the Wind
by HighonLP
Summary: Webb comes to a conclusion about his relationship with Mac.


Title: "She's like the Wind" Author: Daphne E-mail: Srtaborradora84@yahoo.com Archive: Let me know if you do Disclaimer: I don't owe them and I have no money so don't sue me. Category: Webbfic, songfic.H/M in a way Rating: PG-13 Summary: Webb comes to a conclusion on his relationship with Mac Spoilers: Paraguay Song: "She's like the wind" by Patrick Swayze  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I flop down heavily on my couch. On one hand, I'm very glad to finally be home. On the other, I feel lonelier now than ever. He sighed softly and turned on the stereo to fill the silent void. Maybe that way I won't think about her.  
  
**She's like the wind, Through my dreams She rides the night Next to me**  
  
"So much for not thinking about her." I sigh softly and rest my head back on the couch. I allow my eyes to fall closed as images of her assault my senses. Ever since I met her, I've been intruged by her. Anyone can see how beautiful she is. Her eyes, her smile, her skin, her hair, her body, everything about her is breathtaking. Her laughter is musical. And if you don't fall in love with her at first sight, you'll be head over heals after you get to know her. She's everything a man could want and so much more. She's haunted my dreams for years and I bet she never had a clue until Paraguay.  
  
**She leads me through moonlight Only to burn me with the sun She's taken my heart But she doesn't know what she's done**  
  
I still don't know how much my asking her to go with me to Paraguay was about her skills and how much was about having her with me without Rabb around. I loved the almost flirtatious banter that we shared both before and during the mission. And I loved slipping that right onto her finger. It felt so right it was scary. And if felt good to call her darling.  
  
She asked me why I made up the story about her being my pregnant wife. Sure, the reasons that I gave her sounded good, but having Sarah carrying my child? That sounded even better. A few times I actually let myself forget that it was all a story and actually let myself believe it. She pointed out that there was no women in my life. Well not alone is it hard to get close to someone when you're a spook, but they could never compare to her anyway. And sue me, I looked in the mirror when she was changing. I'm a man, okay?! I have blood running through my veins and- well- elsewhere. And then I got to sleep beside her and it was just- .undescribable. I slept better that night than I've ever slept in my life. It just felt so right.  
  
**Feel her breath in my face Her body close to me Can't look in her eyes She's out of my league Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs She's like the wind**  
  
As awful as it may sound, the time we spent in Paraguay was the best time in my life. I finally had everything I wanted. I had Sarah as my own. And she didn't seem to mind. And then all hell broke loose and all I could think was that I had to protect her. I swear I wouldn't have had to think twice before I'd have died before I let them get to her.  
  
She was so sweet. She comforted me, resting my head in her lap as she stroked my hair. I completely forgot about the pain. Everything else just disappeared when I was close to her. When she held me, I felt like I was in heaven.  
  
And then she put herself on the line. I tried to stop her, but she went to them to save me from further pain. I don't know that I've ever been that scared in my life. I wanted to run after her, but I couldn't do anything but lay there and wait for her screams of agony.  
  
**I look in the mirror And all I see Is a young old man With only a dream Am I just fooling myself That she'll stop the pain? Living without her I'd go insane!**  
  
And of course, Rabb showed up. Don't get me wrong, I'm infinitely greatful that he saved her for being hurt, but why did it have to be Rabb? I thought for awhile that she and I were getting closer and then her prince charming showed up. Sitting in that truck, I had to give it one last try. I told her I need her and she kissed me. I've never had a kiss like that. Her lips were so soft against mine..so tender. It just felt so right. I could've died a happy man.  
  
**Feel her breath in my face Her body close to me Can't look in her eyes She's out of my league Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs She's like the wind**  
  
But I didn't die. And when I walked into that hotel room that night, she came and hugged me. It hurt like hell, but I certainly wasn't about to complain. And then he had to go and tell her that he resigned his commission for her. He gave up the Navy. Yeah, well I almost gave up my life. But the jabs that they were throwing at each other.I can't honestly say that I wasn't thrilled about them. Rabb does one thing well. He constantly screws things up for the two of them. And boy does he get jealous! The evil glare he gave her at breakfast just because she buttered my toast, I mean come on! But in the end, they left the café together and I'd lie if I said they didn't make a good couple.  
  
**Feel your breath in my face Your body close to me Can't look in your eyes You're out of my league**  
  
Sarah told me that she doesn't miss Rabb, but I'm trained to read people and she didn't fool me for a second. For awhile, I thought that I may have a chance with her. I knew she'd always love Harm, but I'd hoped that eventually she'd love me too. But no matter what he does and no matter what she says and no matter who she's dating or even engaged to, I know that she'll always be his. She has been for as long as I've known them. They clicked immediately and have only grown closer over the years. They've been through a lot, some of which I caused. But, I still held out hope. I hoped that she'd get tired of waiting for him to make up his mind.  
  
**Just a fool to believe (Just a fool to believe) She's like the wind (Just a fool to believe)**  
  
Rabb doesn't deserve her. But who am I kidding? Neither do I. I'm a spook. I can't even promise her that I'll be around. The missions I go on are dangerous and I'd never be able to tell her where I was going or how long I'd be gone. Most of my life would have to be kept secret from her and any children that we may have. And that's no way for her to life. She deserves so much more than that. I hope that Rabb gets his head out of his six soon and makes her happy.  
  
**Just a fool to believe (She's like the wind) Just a fool to believe (Just a fool to believe) She's like the wind (Just a fool to believe) Just a fool to believe She's like the wind (Just a fool...she's like the wind) (She's like the wind) (Just a fool...she's like the wind)**  
  
I turn off the stereo and sigh softly before laying down on the couch. At least she's mine in my dreams.  
  
THE END ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
